Mikey Ace (RLS CAW)
Mikey Ace1 ''(real name unrecorded due to personal preference2) is a professional wrestler currently wrestling for PRIZE Wrestling League, the promotion he founded, as a heel. He is the current PRIZE Nova Champion, in his first reign. Despite only being 26, Ace has held championships all over the world in a variety of territories, and is a member of the acclaimed ReVerse-based generation of wrestlers known as the "Young Veterans". Pre-2K18 Career: Training & Early Career (2006-2010): Ace began his career at the age of 15 in December 2006, for Eddie Hamer Presents: Pro Wrestling, in Texas, as '''Dynamite'. He lied about his age, saying he was 17, to wrestle in the already controversial "Juniors" division of EHP. He was trained by fellow Yorkshireman Adam "The Maverick" Sharp initially, but came to the attention of William Regal during a bout with fellow Juniors competitor Piranha, leading to him getting supplementary training from Regal. He has used the Regal Cutter as a signature move ever since. During this time he wrestled several "youth circuit" matches for the WWE, using his current name, Ace, for the first time. Upon leaving EHP in 2008, due to a dispute with Eddie Hamer regarding his character and the production values he saw as "lazy" when it came to the Juniors, Ace signed with a number of promotions over two years to earn a reputation as a deceptively strong and agile worker, throwing his unique weight into almost any style needed at the time. He also, along with trainer Maverick, and Canadian wrestler Mayhem, formed "The Deck", a sometimes-face, sometimes-heel team of charismatic outsiders bent on causing as much trouble as possible. They teamed in Exhibition Wrestling: Canada, and various indy promotions in the UK and Europe, before coming to the attention of the British Wrestling Foundation. BWF, Stardom (2010-2014): At BWF, now under the name Mike Fantastic, Ace was able to ascend right to the top of the card. Despite only being 19 at the time, his popularity grew to the point where he could no longer be kept in the mid-card. He instead turned heel at BWF: Battle of Britain, as special referee in the BWF Title Match between The Cowpoke and Rafe Daniels, costing 'Poke the match by Deck Cutter-ing him off the Steel Cage they were in. He then pursued the title itself, finally winning by beating Daniels in a Submission Match at Full English in Blackpool on the 14th December 2011, aged just 20. He held the belt until The Masochist's Ball in Madrid Spain, in early 2012, where he dropped the belt to The Cowpoke before taking time off to heal up some niggling knee injuries. He returned to reform The Deck, with The Maverick, as a duo in mid-2012, and the two held the Tag Titles three times before Mav turned heel and went off to pursue the BWF Title himself in 2013. In a cruel twist of irony, Maverick suffered a knee injury himself that would almost end his career. Fantastic, however, was there to fight for the faces in a battle between BWF as an entity and Spectrum, the gym lead by Andy Fortis and consisting of top heels like Backstab, Skorch and Spectrum Security (Red & Blue). This led to Fantastic's first ever five star rated match, with Backstab, in a Window Pain Match at Lose & Die in early 2014. The image of Fantastic locking an Ace of Spades Sharpshooter on Backstab while he was lodged in a pane of glass has become synonymous with his tenure in the promotion. Following his victory in the feud against Spectrum in July 2014, he suffered heavily along with the rest of the roster during a period of financial and critical upheaval, choosing to walk out on the expiry of his contract. WWE Backlash Wrestling (2014-2015): Ace next joined WWE for their short lived Backlash Wrestling Tour in November 2014, wrestling under that name for the first time, where he would stay for roughly six months before taking up the offer of the now England-based Eddie Hamer to open their own promotion. He did little of note while in Backlash Wrestling, attributing this to his size not being "WWE's idea of a world champion". PWU/UNION Wrestling, Resurgence (2015-2018): Ace opened PWU, later called UNION Wrestling, along with Eddie Hamer, The Cowpoke, Paul Vega and Bill Arson, in 2015. He wrestled on their UK and Ireland and Canadian tours, training Birdy, Wroe and Ravi Rafik in the process, and losing out at the Semi-Final stage of the tourney to crown the promotion's first World Champion to eventual winner Virgil Baker, before taking future World Champion Ryan Burton under his wing. Ace and Burton's feud saw several highly-rated matches take place, with the final match never coming as Ace again blew out his knee in early 2015. Funnily enough, Ace had made a career in the bigger promotions with a gimmick that saw him never tapping out to a submission move (he did so several times in the early WWE circuit appearances). Burton, who's a submission specialist in real life, was originally intended to break that streak as a way of legitimising him. In the end, the birth of Burton's son and his subsequent face turn was used to increase his profile, and Ace's no-submit record remains intact. He then moved on to a feud on the Canadian tour with former protégé Wroe, the at-the-time Inter Champion, with the story being that Wroe was unhappy to be cast aside for Ravi Rafik and Ryan Burton after becoming the first of the three of them to win a title. Though Ace originally tried to reason with him, stating he let him go because he no longer needed anything, the two fought at both major Canadian shows, with Wroe winning in Toronto and Ace winning the title in Winnipeg. When the WWE came on board, Ace initially worried that his push was over, despite being an authority figure within PWU and the current Inter Champion. This was, however, not within WWE's scope and he continued to flourish with another feud with Wroe, the feud being given a soft reboot for the new audience. The two fought for the Inter Championship at Hardcore Brawl in November 2016, battling all around the arena before Ace won with an Ace of Spades in the middle of the ring. The two continued the feud over the next few shows, with Wroe's perceived "first replacement" in Ace's inner circle Ravi Rafik getting involved after Wroe attacked him. This lead to a Three Man Dance at PWU Capitol Punishment in February 2017, in Washington, DC, which Ace won by hitting the Deck Cutter to incapacitate Rafik before pinning Wroe with the Artifice. This was followed by a short feud with Sinyster, with Ace retaining the title in a Singles Match at PWU Money In The Bank in May 2017, in London, after playing possum and hitting the Artifice. Ace then began what would become an acclaimed feud with former stablemate Mayhem. The two first fought at European Invasion in June 2017, where Mayhem won the Inter Title from him, and again at The UNION Wrestling Classic in July 2017, where he "stole Ace's light". The two's feud culminated at Open Challenge in Dublin, Ireland, in an Ironman Match, where the two were unable to stand after a 3-3 draw. Ace shockingly returned, in league with Mayhem, to try and discourage new challenger Bull Fraser, but the Scot was able to overcome the disadvantage to win the Inter Championship at Heavy Metal 2017. Ace and Mayhem returned as The Deck officially in the first episode of UNION Wrestling LIVE! in Liverpool's Chamber Arena, defeating champions The Coalition in a UNION Tag Team Championship Ladder Match in the Main Event. They also fought Ambition on the first UNION Wrestling Charged episode of the Second Season, hitting DJ Laine with the Deck Dropkick before Mayhem pinned him. Ace left the promotion in early-2018, citing unhappiness with the "politics" backstage and a general apathy for the product's actual style4. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): Mikey Ace founded the PRIZE Wrestling League in May 2018, and soon had small gym shows lined up around his hometown of Sheffield. He put together a first arena special, in Birmingham, in June 2018, taking part in a Six Man Ladder Match to crown the inaugural PRIZE Nova Champion, only to lose after he and British Samurai simultaneously took each other out, allowing Dempsey to win. Ace announced that he would "get some revenge" against BritSam at the next special in Hamburg in early July, however several outside issues resulted in this being a four-man Eliminator for #1 Contendership to the Nova Championship, with BritSam being eliminated by Foster, postponing this potential feud. Ace would win this Eliminator by eliminating both Foster and Matsuda. He announced via press conference on the 30th June 2018 that funding had been found for a full launch of the show, with it's own "network", online in October 2018. He confirmed that he hoped to fill all administrative roles by then, allowing him to focus on recruitment, booking and performing. At the Bring Down The House Show in October 2018, Ace defeated Dempsey for the Nova Championship, injuring his leg prior to making him tap out to the Ace of Spades. In-Wrestling: Signature Moves: Regal Cutter ''(Arm-Trap Neckbreaker)'' 2006-present Artifice''' (Crucifix Pin) 2007-2018'' Ace Bomb''' '(Double Underhook Powerbomb) 2011-2015 2017 (sporadically) Finishing Moves: Deck Cutter (sometimes styled as "Cutting the Deck") (Fireman's Carry Cutter) 2008-2012 2014-2018 '''Ace of Spades ''(Modified/Figure-Four Sharpshooter) 2007-present'' Reverse Leg Sweep ''(Inverted Russian Leg Sweep with theatrics) 2006-2008 2018-present'' Nicknames: The Jewel of the Juniors The Little Guy The Light In The Darkness In The Darkness''' (A play on his proper nickname coined by Mayhem during their feud, as Mayhem had "stolen (his) light" 'The Enlightened ' Manager(s): Eddie Hamer (2006) Themes: Neon 2 Wrestler(s) Trained: Birdy Wroe Ravi Rafik Ryan Burton Faye Spires Accomplishments: '''EHP Junior Heavyweight Title ''(six times between 2006 and 2009)'' EHP Junior Tag Team Titles ''(twice in 2008, once with Piranha and once with Tyler Neil Thompson)'' Various Indy Titles '(around fifteen between 2010 and 2018)'' '''BWF Inter Title ''(Twice, 2010 and 2011)'' BWF Title ''(Once, 2011-2012)'' BWF Team Titles ''(Twice, 2012 with The Maverick)'' UNION Internet Championship ''(Once, 2016)'' UNION Tag Team Championship ''(Once, 2017-2018)'' Trivia: * Ace has a fairly long list of well known real-life feuds with other wrestlers, including fellow UNION Wrestling superstars Broderick and Darius. The bad blood between him and Shaydon "Shay" Cooper (brother of UW superstar MC) is so bad that it essentially sees him blacklisted from the promotion. * During his time on a WWE circuit tour, Ace wrestled with the Big Show against two local competitors in a Hell In A Cell Match. Despite being properly trained, Ace fell through the roof of the cell after catching his foot in the meshing and suffered several broken ribs and a concussion. He hasn't wrestled in a Cell since5. * Oddly, despite his good streak regarding submissions, Ace also has a 100% record of losing Steel Cage Matches, having not won any of his seven known matches in any promotion. Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # My personal CAW, featuring an exaggerated size and shape similar to mine (same fat, more muscle) and a face texture of my face. # Real name kept to myself for obvious reasons. # Personal CAWs of my real-life elder brothers. No longer any familial relation in-universe. # In actuality, the reason for me "leaving" UNION Wrestling was my PS4 dying and a move to PC making me want to start fresh. The in-universe reasons are a combination of real-life frustrations with WWE and wrestling in general, and meat for the story sandwich. # In truth, the fall was during a match against Big Show on one of the old games. It was brutal, and glitched to the point where I couldn't get up. Big Show pinned me soon after it happened, and it actually ended up vaguely resembling a freak accident ending in injury. Ace (RLS CAW)